Star Wars:Invasion Earth
by Gmonster
Summary: Prsent day earth is about to taken over by the Imperial Empire and there mysterious new enemy allie from Mars,both are here for seeking a deadly powerful weapon,and only Luke and his friends can stop them with the help of a female astronant and new heroes
1. Imperial Prison

**STAR WARS**

**Invasion Earth **

**The battle between the Rebel Alliance and The Empire is raging on to o****ther worlds and the empire is slowly tying its grip on even far flung systems,planets never involed in wars before are getting into ever growing conflicet and these planets have ordered protection from an army policeforce from a nearby galaxy known as the M Armorment to stepin and stop this growing war and it was during one of these battles between the Armorment,the Empire and ****the Rebellion, the Rebels retrated costing them dearly with threre lives and the life of a important spy General Torabor who was captured and sent to the infamous Imperial sky prison Sethry 7 but a special recuse force has been sent to revire him and found out the new deadly plot that the Empire is planning and found a end to there newest and deadest enemy……………….**

"Shuttle Marq, what type of prisoners are carrying?" asked the Imperial tower to the on coming craft "Bounty hunters captured on Resi 9" anwsered the pilot, "then make your landing on Docking Bay 91, our gurads will take them ", as Shuttle Marq landed on the bay,the shuttle's doors opened to reveil the new captives to the Empire including a rasted looking driod and his beatedup old counterpart a asrtodriod, a eye patched wookie,a masked bounty hunter and two stormtroopers as they stepped out to be met by them, "Men transport these scum to cellblock 9" ordered the commander and just as the two stormtroopers were being escorted to there station, the commander noticed something odd about one of them, "You what is your rank and number?" he asked as the second stormtrooper pulled out his lightsaber and slashed the commander, "LUKE! i think you just blow our cover!" said Han Solo from under the helmat as troopers shot at them from all sides.

Meanwhlie Leia with Chewie as well as C-3PO and R2D2 were having there own proleams as the entire prison went to red alert, "R2 see if you can located the General's cell" yelled Leia as R2 went over to the computer outlet,with quick wit the little driod had found the cell as well release all the prisoners from every cellblock "Good work R2 now were is the general?" R2 beeped a response to 3PO, "His in block number 183". The stormtroopers were being overwhelmed by there former prisoners as well as "X-WINGS!sent our Tie Fighters to counterattack and give me the link to Lord Vader's command ship NOW" ordered a Imperial officer, Leia had to fight her way through many of the corriders of the skyprison till she found what she was looking for,and blasted the lock there in the cell on the steel bed was a bearded old man dressed as Imperial Commander, he seemly been beaten by the looks of it, Leia rushed over to him to help him get out before he grabbed her tightly almost raving "Princess you have get me to TL 7 now "

"Why?" questioned Leia, "Because the Empire is going get a horriable weapon, the attack on us was not a mistake because the M Armorment was looking for the Rebel Neva com data and TL7 is on one these decks and the Empire tryed to get to them before they did and if both the Empire and The M Armorment get to that planet and use the weapon then there be stopping both them at all!" Leia now looked contrsed for this old spy,she know the Empire had held no interest in that planet or did they,she never found out anymore from him when he get shot through the back and pulling her to the railing "Found Chimera Jones " he whisped as he let go her coat and fell through the shelid at the floor of the prison into the endless clouds of the planet, "Leia!were's General Torabor?", "He's dead Han let's get the rest of these prisoners into the waiting cruisers before more reforcements arrive"

Serveal lightyears away on borad Darth Vader's command ship, the dark lord of the sith had revited the paniced message from the warden of Sethry 7 before it was cut by a proton explanstion, "Lord Vader we come intersped these Rebels once they..." the Imperial officer angry said when Vader begin to walk toward him "Captain they would be far away by now and besides the warden was fool to begin with, his death is meanless and let our douable agent General Torabor to die along with any hope recovering the location of the weapon" now Vader was facing the terrfied captain before saying "what should we do my lord?"

"I went a meeting with the leader of the Armorment and i went the fleet to sent course for Earth"

"It will be done my lord"

Writer's note:Star Wars is copyright and owned by Lucasfilm and 20th Centry Fox, other then that all other characters through this story are of my own design so come looking for more pages


	2. Asrotnant Chimera Jones

"my Lord, someone has entered into the hanger and have sent our stormtroopers termated the invader" said a Imparial officer, him and Vader then entered the hanger bay to see the stormtroopers backing away from the creature was strangely female in the way of the mask and the way it had spoken, she was taller then any normal man, she had on a black red spacesuit with tubes down its back as well as huge metal wings, the hands were sharp claws and her mask seemed to be made to look like a beautiful angel, and when it spoke it whispered in a harsh deep voice, for this was the general of the M Armorment known as The Fallen. "**You Imparial fools can never stand a chance againest me AHAH and what would bring me to this meeting of the monsters my lord"**, Vader stepped foward to her "The Emprer wishes to make The M Armorment a deal to..."

"**To have the location of the weapon ,Lord Vader you came to late for that because the disc turned out be useless and my Commander doesn't like to make deals anyway..."**

"Maybe so but i have a plan that may help us both..."

"**Am listing, what did you have in mind?"**

Meanwhlie on the Milennuiem Falcon which was traveling through lightspeed, "TL 7 is the name given on the Nava Com disc that was stolen during the battle and by all accounts the Empire shoundn't be even be interested in it at..."

"Yeah yeah, sweetheart i know and also that they haven't reached hyberdrive or anything really that interesting for some time... oh your highess its also known as Earth along other names some of which i can't begin to spell" Han said with a smlie as Leia looked grimly at him saying "And how may i ask would know this?"

"Well if must know me and Chewie were quite by accident end on that planet and make a long story short, we had some help though from a cosmonant"

"a cosmo what?" and as a arugement break out between Han and Leia, at the other end of the Falcon C-3P0 and R2-D2 were walking to were Luke was, "Well R2 no one is ever going to paint me black and calling me a bounty hunter ever again" R2 beeped his response "Of course i need a love lif...NOW R2 don't get any ideas because am in a mood" R2 beeped again "oh shut off"

Luke Skywalker had been asleep when had the strangest dream, he saw a shuttle with a huge sail on top and across its side was the words NASA MARS EXPLOER, only crewmember abourd was a young woman who may have been younger then Luke was,she had shorten green hair,darkblue eyes and most surprisingly her skin was deeply red and yet she was working on loose wire on the control panel of the ship when over the radio come, "Lt.Jones, your father would like to spoke to you"

"Put him on" she said as the TV montior within the ship automatically came on, which the NASA control center and in the center stood a five star Army General "Hello Chimera how goes the first trip to Mars?"

"Oh its just going great first all after takeoff the life suppot system went offline for two seconds then during the computer checkups, these damn food transporter you guys said would never broke did!, and now as i get closer to the planet some of the controls went heywire and and oh brother dad..."

"Well you wented the mission sweetheart and i guess you ain't really happy about it are you? Besides we are right now brodcasting this alive all over the world " said the General

"No dad am not and really this ship was made for then just one person"

"Well comrade Jones i could have come if it for wasn't the broken leg and the timing of Mars nearest to Earth" said a new voice with a deep Russian accent and the camera penned to a beautiful woman in a wheel chair

"Am really missing you Commander Chrigov and boy do i need your help about...now" Jones had a noise above, "Did you hear that?" now compltely igroing the TV setup she ventured to were the noise was coming and it was from a window near the back of the ship, it was in full orbit around Mars then looking down at part of the surface she thought she saw a giant staute "NASA are getting this?"

"Lt.Jones what the hell is that?Lt.Jones..." one of the NASA controlers were saying but she was for some reason still igroing them, then she turned toward the portside window to see a huge figure suddenly smash though the thick window to grab at her...

Back on Earth the General crying out her name as the NASA tryed to gain contract with the shuttle then nothing but a blank screen, "Sir we just lost all contract with the EXPLOER"

"Jones LT.JONES...LT..."

"LUKE!" Leia yelled wakingup Luke, "Han says that we just about jumpout of lightspeed,are you okey?" Luke walked over to Leia " I just had the strangest dream at least i hope it was a dream" then 3PO comeup to Luke and Leia "Captain Solo is wenting all of us to comeup right away"

They runned toward the filght deck to see ship debris floting around, "Han were are we?" Leia asked "Near the planet Mars but we should get out here fast if this is the Empire's handywork, as Han was checking the Nava computer Luke saw the words NASA as someone floting motionless "LOOK!" cryed Skywalker "There are lifereadings!" and then Han ordered Chewie to go and get the survolver of whatever diseaser befall this craft and when Chewbacca comein with the survolver who was wearing a spacesuit, Leia removed the helmat to revole the same bloodred skinned girl Luke saw in his dream and then C-3PO said "Somehow Master Luke I have a bad feeling about this"


End file.
